


At The Bus Stop (Virgil)

by ughdotcom



Series: Sadie Kane gets 2 boyfriends with the help of the Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual!Sadie Kane, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Genderfluid!Logan, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Nonbinary!Patton, Nonbinary!Virgil, Other, Polyamorous!Sadie Kane, internalized polyphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: “Ah.” the person didn’t speak for a moment. “What are you crying about?“I’m not supposed to talk to strange men.”“Not a man.” they corrected her calmly. “Not either.”“Oh. I’m still not supposed to talk to strangers.” Sadie said, swinging her legs a bit.“My name is Virgil Sanders, I’m 25, I’m an artist, and I’m in a closed relationship with 3 other people.”





	At The Bus Stop (Virgil)

Sadie Kane didn’t know how she ended up on this bus stop in the rain, tears silently streaming down her face. Her bus, if she had been waiting for one at all, had already left. She didn’t care.

Her phone was dead. Her brother Carter had probably texted her anxiously, but she found herself uncaring.

Her mind was full of conflicts and she hated it. She had been fine with being bi from a young age, but now this? A crush one two people? Was that allowed? She didn’t think it was.

“Do you need my umbrella?”

“The bus stop has a cover.” She told the person who had sat next to her.

“There’s still rain on your face.”

“Those are tears.”

“Ah.” the person didn’t speak for a moment. “What are you crying about?   
  


“I’m not supposed to talk to strange men.”

“Not a man.” they corrected her calmly. “Not either.”

“Oh. I’m still not supposed to talk to strangers.” Sadie said, swinging her legs a bit.

“My name is Virgil Sanders, I’m 25, I’m an artist, and I’m in a closed relationship with 3 other people.”

“Sadie. 14. Musician. No boyfriends or girlfriends.”

“Ah. What bus are you waiting for?”

“Are you going to follow me home?”

“No.”

“None, anyway.”

“That’s not very convenient.” Sadie glanced at Virgil. They were staring forward instead of at her. She appreciated that.

“No. My phone’s dead.”

“Want a ride?”

“Strange people.”

“You can hold my phone the whole time.”

Sadie sighed. If she cared about her life she wouldn’t do it, but she found herself uncaring. “Sure. Give my the names of all the other people in the car, though.”

“Roman Garcia, 25, actor, my boyfriend. Logan Ki, 26, astronomer, my current boyfriend (he’s genderfluid). Patton Watson, 25, baker, my joyfriend. Remy Ahmed, 15, our son. Emile Picani, 15, Remy’s boyfriend. Dailyn James, 50, magician. Remus Garcia, 50, Roman’s brother, actor, Dailyn’s boyfriend. Nico Spencer, 13, our child.”

“That’s a lot of people.”

“You can trust them all.”

“I was crying because I have a crush on 2 people.”

“Oh. I have a crush on my 3 perfect boyfriends.” they laughed. “I know what you feel like. But it’s ok, it’s normal everything’s cool.”

“Thank you. I’ll take the ride.”

“Great. This way.”


End file.
